Ascertain in a sample of practicing physicians their medical practice regarding risk factors for coronary heart diease. In addition, information will be obtained regarding dissemination of research findings. Provide baseline data with which the Institute can measure the impact of announced results from the LRC Clinical Trial on physicians' practice and provide data to enable the Institute to determine the most effective ways to disseminate the results of the programs to practicing physicians and other health professionals.